Choices
by Ficfantic
Summary: Chat Noir has been in love with Ladybug for the last two years but since he started spending time with a ceartin blue haired seamstress things have gotten confusing for him. Lite marichat dabble could become more in time. Sorry for the terrible summary Psa story has a possblity of sucking please bear with me.
1. chapter 1

**AN: woo another attempt at a fanfic I'm a sad human being , but serious face heres my attempt at a miraculous ladybug fic. Unlike my other stories imma be smart and not promise anything. This story will progress as short story, if it ends up going somewhere good then I'll keep writing. If it's (pardon my French) shitty then I'll leave it's short and shitty. All constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

 **I do not own any of the characters**

 **Don't cringe to hard**

Chat noir jumped from roof to roof brandishing just about the biggest grin he'd ever worn.

It had been a little over two years since he received his ring and became Chat Noir, also two years since he started working with Ladybug.

Together they had worked to fight the evil akuma that the villain Hawkmoth had made. They always seems to defeat the akumas , but had yet to get close to capturing Hawkmoth himself.

The young hero pushed the villain to the back of his mind, his attention was needed elsewhere.

Just thinking about the lucky heroine made the feline hero's grin grow more, but his lady was not the source of his excitement. Ladybug would always hold a special place in the hero's heart, but over the last few months he had been meeting with a certain daughter of a baker. The young hero was on his way to see her now.

The hero landed softly on roof just across from the bakery, the one that had easily become his favorite in all of Paris. He could see the lights on from the upstairs room he knew belonged to his princess.

The blonde hero jumped to her balcony as silently as possible he peered into her window, he grinned as he saw her happily humming away as she was sewing. It made he happy seeing her so excited about her passion it was one of the many things he liked about her.

He lightly tapped on her window not wanting to scare her but enough to get her attention. He had to hide a smirk as she jumped startled and looked up at him. He just about melted when she flashed him a warm smile ,before getting up to let him in.

The feline hero dropped into the room if his princess with a grin. He kneel down and took her hand, a devilish grin spreading across his face in satisfaction to the bright blush on the girl's face.

With that he kissed her hand his grin growing at the intensifying blush on the young woman's face.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng saw at her desk sewing the hem of a skirt she was working on for her best friend Alya. She was humming happily focused on her work ,when a familiar voice squeaked in her ear and then she felt a warm kiss on her cheek.

Marinette looked up to see the red goddess of luck smiling at her warmly as she giggled from the teens startled look.

"What's up Tikki" , Marinette searches her little friends eyes to see and tell if something was wrong. This earned her and earnest giggle from the creature of creation.

"Calm down Marinette nothing is wrong, I just said maybe you should get some sleep." , Marinette giggled as she felt Tikki nuzzle up to her cheek.

It had been two years since she received the ladybug earrings and meet her wonderful friend Tikki.

Tikki being the Kwami of the ladybug earrings. It had also meant it had been two years since she began the heroine of Paris ,Ladybug.

There had been many times over the two years where she had doubted herself, believing she wasn't enough or strong enough. Many times she had been proven wrong either by her own actions or by her partner Chat Noir.

As much as he got on her nerves with his constant puns and his continuous flirting. Well , if she really wanted to be honest with herself she kind of liked it. It only annoyed her when she wanted him to be serious, but all in all she trusted him and cared for him with everything she was.

While she could honestly say she liked Chat's flirting and thought to some extent that he was very charming ,she smiled warmly as she thought of her feline companion. As she thought her eyes drifted to look over to one of the many pictures she had of her crush, she couldn't deny the feelings she held for a certain blonde model.

The picture was of course of Adrien Agreste, his emerald eyes and pearly smile lookin back at her made her heart flutter. She moved her gaze around the room stopping on different pictures of the model. Some cut from fashion magazines ,some taking together as friends and some just candid of the male model. She finally moved her attention back her kwami who had being trying to get her attention again.

" I'm sorry Tikki ,what did you say", the blueunette sheepishly rubbing the back of her next grinning slightly at the annoyed face of her Kwami.

"I said you should get some sleep Marinette, it's getting late and you have school tomorrow. Alya's skirt can wait till tomorrow", the little goddess gave her a kiss in the cheek. Marinette look to the clock and smiled.

"Ok Tikki let me finish the seam to the end and I'll head to bed deal", the teen smiled to her little friend. After earning a nod of approval the bluenette went back to her sewing beginning to hum the newest song from Jagged Stone. Just as she got back to her work she jumped at a slight tap at her skylight. She looked up to she the grinning face of Chat Noir.

Her heart fluttered at the grin of the feline hero, it had started happening a few months back when he started visiting her after and akuma attack.

(Flashback)

Marinette had just left her classroom with her friends Alya, Nino , and Adrien. It was their lunch break and they had planned to eat together to talk about doing something that weekend as a group. They had just barely started eating before a loud crash and screams could be heard. Alya was the first to jump up sprinting off to get footage of the fight for the ladyblog, Nino was quick after her worried about her like he always was during akumas attacks.

Marinette quickly ran out after them stopping to look for somewhere to transform, when a car came flying her way. She screamed and closed her eyes fearing that was it for her , when she felt A pair of arms wrap around her lifting her off the ground.

"It's alright princess, I've got you", she looked up to she that she was bein cradled in the arms of Chat Noir as he vaulted of the roofs of Paris towards her bakery. Shortly arriving seeing as she hadn't gotten to far from the school chat dropped her off on her balcony. He stopped and examined her before nodding, and grinning.

"You look unhurt princess, stay safe here I'll be back to check on you after ladybug and I defeat this akuma", before she could protest he gave her his signature grin and a wink before vaulting off towards the fight.

When he was safely far off she sighed and transformed to go join him in said fight. The fight took them a while she noted that school would be well over when they had finished. After purifying the akuma and doing their signature fish bump Chat turned on his heels.

"Love to stay and Chat with you my lady, but I have someone I must check up on", with that he vaulted of in the direction that was unmistakable her house.

She still to this day doesn't know how she beat him there, maybe the extreme stress of the possibility reveal made her move faster. She made it home in time to see Chat just land on roof across from hers.

He came in to her room like he had done in a few occasions before and checked in her, after that he had been coming on almost nightly visits.

(Flashback over)

She smiled warmly as she looked up at the feline hero, she got up from her desk to let him in. As soon as the skylight door was open he had descended into her room, taking a knee before her taking her hand in his. She saw the grin spread of his face from her obvious blush, then he grinned he usual teasing grin as he kiss her hand her face flaring up as red a tomato.

"Good evening purrincess ", she smiled at his corny nickname for her. She placed her hand in the blonde mess that was the hero's hair, as she did he leaned a bit into her hand. This had became their normal greetings in the few months they had been meeting.

"Good evening Chaton what brings you here this fine evening", she scratched his chin a bit earning her a slight purr. She moved back to her desk and the skirt she was working on.

Chat noir quietly sneaking up next to her resting his chin on her leg as she continued to sew. This had also been a regular thing For them, Chat would show up just to was her sew or to help her with homework. He had even gone so far as to stay and listen to her rants about Chole and she felt bad for when Alya had to stay and listen to them.

Without realizing it they had stay in this position for a few hours. Marinette has finished the skirt sometime ago. She had long since taken up brushing her hands through the blonde me of hair that lay in her lap.

She found it quite cute when he had began to purr, he blush as his tail straighten. She giggled at his antics as she went back to playin with his hair. His low purrs began to soothe her, before either of them knew it it was well pass two in the morning.

The bluenette suddenly straightened out at the realization of the time. This earned her a slight groan from the feline hero in her lap, she couldn't help but smirk that him. That's when she fully got hold of the position they were in.

The hero's head was fully in her lap with his hand resting on her knee, she could feel heat from her own blush. The teen locked eyes with the hero he had been watching her since she had moved.

He gave her his signature grin as he looked at with caring eyes. As they stayed eyes looked she noticed something about the way he was looking at her, she'd seen that look before. It was the way he had often looked at ladybug, she knew the look all to well. She'd seen him looking at her many times over their patrols or when fighting akumas, the same glint of affection and care flashing in his eyes.

Seeing this made her heart skip a beat, and her mind started going a mile a minute. There was no way that chat noir was looking at her like he looked at ladybug. He looked at his partner with love, there was no way that he could have feelings like that for her. She knew by this point she was over thinking it, she knew that the hero of Paris could feel anything for plain, clumsy Marinette.

Besides she told herself, his eyes or not he was in love with ladybug. Mentally she knew that just meant he was in love with her, but he didn't know the girl under the mask. Ladybug was so much more than she was, she was more confident and strong. Where without the mask as Marinette she was just a clumsy mess. Much to the protests from Tikki that this wasn't true, that she was ladybug all in all and to believe in herself.

Still Char Noir couldn't be thinking about her like that not plain old Marinette, not when he had amazing ladybug to chase after. Also she liked the current friendship her and the feline hero had built. Their late night game sessions, late night movie, the comforting talks, and nights like this where they just say together.

She wouldn't let herself over think his gaze and mess anything up. Beside her heart belonged to Adrien, even after two years of crushing on him and she still couldn't form a complete sentence when talking to him.

The bluenette turned her attention back to the blonde hero that still lay in her lap, head tilted looking up at her. She had given up trying to hide her blush, although oddly enough she felt strangely calm with him there with her. She started to stretch and stir earning her a slightly irritated grunt, laced with a bit of sadness coming from the hero.

"Alright silly kitty , you gotta go. I have school in the morning and I'm pretty sure you do too. "she smiled as she looked at him. As the hero stood she could swear she saw a look of disappointment across his face. Before she could say something about it he quickly looked back to her a grinned. They made their way across her room to the skylight to let the hero out into the night.

As they opened the skylight window for chat to leave , she stopped to smile warmly at the hero who returned he smile with a caring grin. Suddenly his tail had snakes around her waist cause her to squeak in surprise. She looked from him to his tail then back to him, he chuckled nervously as meh snatched his tail from her waist.

The bluenette could honestly say she felt a little sad that he moved it. Again before she could say anything he had jumped out the window, quickly peeking his head back with a cheeky grin.

"Goodnight My Princess, I'll visit again", and with that he jumped off into the night.

"Goodnight chaton", she knew he probably wouldn't hear her, she moved from the window turned of her lights and went to bed thinking of night with the hero.

Chat Noir landed in his room through open window, letting his transformation drop and jumping on his bed. Adrien Agreste started up at his ceiling only to be assaulted by his Kwami.

"Adrien I'm staving where's my Camembert ", Adrien chuckled as he pulled a little container out opening it to reveal the stinky cheese. The blonde teen watched the black Kwami dive in the cheese.

"Plagg I need some advice", the black god of destruction looked up at him with cheeks stuffed with cheese.

The cat swallowed the cheese and floated up to his chosen eyes.

"Ok kid gimme some more cheese and I'll hear you out", the little cat snickered.

"Fine plagg but I'm serious I need some advice", his Kwami floated back a little and nodded for him to keep going.

" I think I love Marinette"

 _ **AN: yeah so here's chapter one of this story let me know what ya think. If it's terrible my bad I suuuuckkk but besides that I hope some of it is good and can come out a a good liked story for the fandom.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Choices 2

 **AN: So cool I didn't do as terrible as I thought. I got a real problem with rambling instead of writing. Thanks for the reviews and I will take the advice to hopefully better the story.**

 **I don't own these characters.**

 **Welp let's get on with it hope you like.**

The black cat Kwami stay silent for a moment only looking a his chosen. Stuffing the rest of his cheese in his mouth he realized that was all the teen had to say.

" _Geez kid the way you said you needed advice I thought it was Hawkmoth related, or yknow something serious." ,_ the kwami sighed heavily as he sat down on the desk.

The blonde model was glaring at him now, clearly upset with his choice of words. Sighing heavily once more rubbing his paws on his head.

" _Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I just mean I don't see the problem here",_ the kwami shrugged as he looked to his chosen.

It was Adrien's turn to sigh now ,looking down at the cat. Pulling his chair up and sitting down to talk.

" Plagg I've for the past two years been proclaiming my undying love for Ladybug. It's so messed up for me to be in love with Marinette.", with a huff he laid his head don't on the desk.

Oddly his kwami pat him on his head, the black cat not normally one for affection. He turned his head to make eye contact with the small god.

" _Look kid true you've sworn your love to Ladybug, she's told you time and again to keep it professional. Plus you don't know who she is while you know Marinette. "_ , Plagg crossed his arms and shook his head as he finished.

Adrien turned to his kwami with a confused look,earning a irritated groan from the black cat.

" _Kid what I'm saying is maybe you should just go with your feelings for Marinette. I mean she clearly likes spending time with you as Chat, then there's all the pictures of you as Adrien too",_ the little god yawned as he floated up from his seat on the desk.

The teen looked to his little friend thinking hard about what he just said. It was true that Marinette had pictures of him in her room. He didn't think she was that kind of girl , but he didn't want her falling for him for his looks or his status.

"Maybe I could just make her fall for me as Chat then worry about telling her I'm Adrien later", the blonde smiled at his friend feeling better about his problem. The black kwami simply shrugged as he yawned again.

" _Kid I'm no expert in the stuff, all I know is be careful about your identity for the sake of Hawkmoth finding out.",_ with that the little cat flew off to his little pillow and lay down.

Adrien groaned feeling only slightly better about his problem. With a sigh he decided he'd just get some sleep and think on it again in the morning.

—

Marinette woke up the next morning to a soft voice calling to her. She squinted one eye open to she her little friend giggling.

" Five more minutes Tikki."

Her kwami only giggled more and she came to her chosen's cheek and placed a small kiss.

" _I'm sorry Marinette but I told you to get to sleep early. You promised Alya you'd be at school early today, to look at her new big footage for the ladyblog.",_ the kwami only readied a loud muffled groan coming from the pillows.

A few moments passed and the teen got up in a flurry of flailing arms and legs. Effectively looking like a toddler ,after her tantrum Marinette crosses her room and got ready for her day.

Once dressed she opened her purse for Tikki to fly in and they were off. Once down the hall the teen ran into her mother and father. They were in the kitchen together getting breakfast ready, seeing their daughter they looked up giving her a warm smile.

The bluenette quickly came around and gave each of here parents a kiss in the cheek. Grabbing a croissant for her own breakfast and grabbing a couple cookies for Tikki.

Marinette ran down the sidewalk, she was glad that she didn't live to far from the school. As she made it to the front of the school , she saw the brunette hair of her best friend.

Marinette has never been a morning person, but seeing her friend's giant grin made all her complains fade. Before she could call out to her friend ,the brunette had already spotted her and was coming towards her.

Still grinning from ear to ear she pulled Marinette is to a crushing hug. When the hug was finally released, the bluenette gasped for air comically. Spending the two girls into a fit of laughter.

"Wow girl, I love you and all but I'm surprised you were able to wake up", Alya gave her friend a playful elbow to the side. Marinette gave your friend a fake pout , only earning her a giggle from the brunette as she put her arm around Marinette's shoulder.

"Oh don't be like that girl, but seriously look at this", with that she pulled her phone out. Next she opened a video and showed her friend with an excited grin.

The video was of Chat Noir running and vaulting across the roofs of Paris. It was clean that Alya had been out looking for him or Ladybug that night. She followed him for a couple blocks, making theories as to were he was going. Then Marinette had realized that he was getting pretty close to her house.

That was also when the bluenette noticed, that this video was from last night. Had Alya seen Chat Noir stop by the bakery. Marinette started to panic, she had no clue how she would explain that to Alya.

Her best friend had been following the Parisian heroes since their start. If she knew one was actively visiting her she'd ask a lot of questions. Marinette had to think of something and fast.

"Alya I'm lost what's big about this, we've seen Chat running across roofs before." Alya wagged her finger in disapproval, as she flashed her friend a smug grin.

"Girl you are absolutely right, but this is different", stopping the video the teen zoomed in on the feline hero. The hero had always been known to have a smile on his face. This night he seemed rather excited about something his grin was bigger than normal.

"He's clearly on his way to see someone", Alya nudged her friend as she started the video again. Marinette's heart stopped for a moment , she knew there was no hiding things from Alya. Just as te bluenette was ready to come clean about things, the video granted her relief.

Chat Noir had docked off the roofs and into a alley. Alya had chased after him into the alley, by the time she got there he was gone.

"I think he was off to see ladybug", Alya had taken her arm from around Marinette's shoulder. The brunette started going on about her theories about the hero duo, and how she swore they were together. The bluenette only sighed in relief that that's all there was to the video.

The two girls continued their talk about the hero's of Paris, as more of their classmates arrived. After a little while they were joined by Nino,who snuck up behind Alya to pick her up by her waist. After some screaming and laughing, they began taking about random topics while they waited for Adrien.

It didn't take to long for the silver car they all knew to be Adrien showed up. As Adrien got out of his car and made his way to the group of friends, it was clear something was on his mind. Nino was the first person to jump on this fact , putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You doing alright dude", the blonde was so far in thought he hadn't even acknowledged his friend's hand. Giving him a lite shake Nino asked his friend again.

Finally like being pulled out of a trance, the blonde looked up at his friends concerned faces. Smiling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck ,he finally responded to the questions asked of him.

"Sorry Nino , I was up late last night. I had a lot on my mind. ", after saying this the young dj only shook his head in acceptance. Noticing that the blonde had started to space out again, Alya shoved her phone in his face.

"Hey Agreste, look at this video of Chat Noir I got last night. I think I caught him on his way to a midnight rendezvous with ladybug.", at this Adrien started intensely watching the video.

After the video had finished the blonde waited till Alya went through all her theories to speak. The most popular being that Chat was off to see brunette quickly turned to her Marinette looking to her for back up.

"Girl come on you got back me on this one. You thought so too right?", Marinette shrugged.

"It's hard to say Alya, we would have to talk to Chat to find out.", she smiled as she looked back to Adrien.

Before her friend could argue the warning bell for class went off. The bluenette sighted happily to be off the topic, she moved up the stairs followed by Alya.

"You boys coming", Marinette joked as then boys hadn't moved an inch yet. Adrien clearly thinking again , while Nino was making sure his friend was ok. Nino was the first to move, nuudging his friend out of his trance.

"Hey come on dude, Mari is calling for us",the young dj grinned at how fast the blonde looked up from this.

"O-Oh right", quickly Adrien made his way up the stairs after the girls. Nino's grin widened when he saw the slight blush across his friend's face. Opting to head in after his friends instead of tease the blonde about the blush.

—

That day at school had been normal and uneventful, no akuma attacks, no Chole drama all and all it was a tame day. Normally Adrien would have loved this but today was different. It caused him to be twice as aware of Marinette.

Every time he heard her voice he would look in her direction. Every time she bumped or brushed past him he felt like melting.

Nino was the only one to notice his blonde friend's stolen glances at the bluenette. Adrien's reaction when Marinette asked them to lunch was the finally straw.

"Hey Adrien would you and Nino lunch us for join", Nino was surprised by Marinette's sudden ability to talk to Adrien. He was taken off guard when Adrien shyly rubbed the back of his neck.

"S-sure t-t-thing M-m-m-Marinette", Adrien had stuttered as bad as Marinette had, and the blush across the blonde's face didn't help his case. Then was when Nino had decided it was time to figure out what's up.

The group left the classroom together at the lunch bell, before they could get to there usual spot the young dj grabbed his friend and pulled him to the side. Earning confused looks from the whole group.

"So Mari is what's been on your mind ", the models face showed pure terror for his secret being out. Quickly changing his facial expression, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Psssssh Nino what are you talking about", Adrien chuckled nervously.

"Oh dude deny it all you want but you've been almost staring at her all day. Plus the one time you two actually talked today you stuttered like you were nervous of her." He gave his friend a smug grin with all his evidence. The blonde groaned in defeat.

"Can we drop this man please" Adrien looked at his friend with a pleasing glance. Earned him a very annoyed groan from Nino.

"Ok whatever dude just don't do anything dumb", with a playful punch to the arm they went to join the girls for lunch.

After their talk Adrien to be more discreet when watching at Marinette, not wanting Nino to continue questioning him.

The rest of that day had been pretty average. No akuma attacks to ruin school, and it was like Chole chose to be on her best behavior not causing any drama. Any other day Adrien would love this , but today it was torture.

It was as if all his senses were to fine tuned and targeted on Marinette. Every time she walked by him his nose was filled with her perfume. Anytime she touched him he melted at her touch. Whenever she spoke to him no matter what it was all he could hear.

Nino kept grinning and telling him to say something. Each time the blonde only responded with a drop it.

He was relieved when it was finally time to go home. When the bell rang the blonde quickly packed up his books.

As he made his way to the door,Alya and Nino passed him saying their goodbyes. Nino looked back at him and grinned widely once more.

He felt someone came up and stop behind him. He knew all to well without even looking who it was. The teen turned to see the smile face of Marinette, he tried to hide the blush on his face as best he could.

"Headed home Adrien", Marinette's warm smile making him melt where he stood. Rubbing the back of his neck he tried to get himself together.

"Y-yeah M-Marinette home I gotta get", quickly realizing his blunder his face brightened.

" I mean I gotta g-get home I'll talk t-to you later, s-sorry", before the bluenette could speak the blonde was out the door.

He could see her confused expression as he entered his car and drove.

When he was sure the car was out of ye young woman's sight. Once they were the young man began letting out a seires if frustrated grunts and groans.

This earned him a concerned glance from his driver. The blonde was glad the gorilla didn't speak much he didn't want to have to talk about Marinette with anyone right now.

After a short silent ride they arrived at the mansion. Adrien quickly went up to his room, telling Natalie he had a lot of homework to start on.

As the door to the room closed behind him , the little black kwami that had been hiding flew out of his pocket. The little cat burst into laughter , wiping the tears with his paw.

" _Kid what was that",_ still trying to contain more laughter.

" _You all of a sudden can't even form a complete sentence with Marinette ",_ the little god let out another little snicker,finally earning him an irritated glare from the blonde.

"I know Plagg, you don't have to rub it in", Adrien put his head in in hands and groaned loudly. The kwami flew over and patted his chosen's shoulder.

" _Look I'm sorry kid, I know your have a tough time. I know I'm not helping any but you gotta think things through. If your gonna become a stuttering mess around the girl."_ The boy looked up from his hands the at the kwami.

"What do you mean by that Plagg."the teen gave a confused look to the floating cat. Groaning and throwing his little paws in the air , floating to the boy's eye level.

" _Kid I mean you gotta pursue her as Chat Noir or as Adrien Agreste"_ Adrien looked to his friend with wild worried eyes. Before he could say anything Plagg continued.

" _Or you tell Marinette who you are and have her as both."_ the look the cat received , was a mixture of terror and concern.

"Plagg you know I can't do that for mine and Mari's sake"the kwami nodded.

" _Exactly why I'm telling you to think things through._ "the both of them sat in silence for awhile. The two of them stayed like this for hour, well in to the afternoon as it started to get dark.

Plagg not wanting to add any more stress to Adrien. While Adrien stay in deep thought about what his kwami has just told him. Until finally Adrien stood and turned to his small friend.

"Plagg transform moi"

—

Marinette was surprised when Adrien ran from her to her in his car. He had been acting odd all day. She sighed maybe she had finally creeped him out with all her stuttering.

Then the girl thought to herself had Adrien stuttered a couple times today. She shook her head as she kept walking , Adrien didn't stutter. Before she could think on it any longer , the bluenette was pulled into a tight hug.

"Girl , who are you and what have you done to my best friend" Marinette gave her friend a very confused grin. As she tried to pull away from the right embrace

"What do you mean Alya", Marinette has noted that Nino had left them to talk. When she turned back to look at her friend, she had been receiving a very questioning glare.

"Oh no , you are not playing innocent. First you show up on time for our early meet. You can barley make it to class in time." Marinette have the brunette a pout, only to receive a grin in return.

"Then since when can you talk to Adrien like a normal human being" it was Marinette's turn to give a questioned look.

"Really?"

"Yes girl, all day you were talking as if you never had a huge crush on him.",Marinette took her time to think back over the day.

Over the course of that day she had been distracted thinking about a certain feline. Just thinking about the silly kitty made her stomach flutter.

"I guess my mind was on other things to be worried about being nervous." The bluenette chuckled nervously as she rubbed her neck. She had hoped that what she told her friend would be enough to satisfy her.

Of course she knew it wouldn't be. The teen looked to her friend to see in even more intrigued grin.

"So girl what's so in your mind that you forgot about being nervous with the love of your life", Marinette wished she would have thought what she was going to say a little more.

" A friend of mine has been acting strange and h- it's been on my mind", as she finished she heard the squeal of her friend in her ear.

"Omg girl who the lucky new recipient of my best friend's affections", she gave her gave friend a playful nudge. Marinette's eyes went wide as she stared at her friend.

"It's not like that Alya " the bluenette threw her hands up in defense, trying to give a convincing grin. A devilish grin spread across the young reporters face.

"Well girl you've had a dreamy look in gold eyes most of the day, then you suddenly can talk to Adrien just fine. Sounds like someone else has worked their way into that big heart of yours ",Marinette looked to her friend once more and seeing the brunette's grin made it feel all more real.

Marinette quickly looked away from her friend, as she pulled away to finish her walk home. She needed to think about this. Then she realized that she had just left Alya standing there.

"Sorry alya gotta get him but it's not like that thought", she could hear her friend laugh as she called out her goodbyes.

When she finally made it home she quickly when up to her home. Once in and the latch closed she opened her purse letting her kwami fly out. Quickly pulling the small creature to her cheek for a hug.

" _Is everything ok Marinette"_ , the little goddess gave her chosen a concerned smile. Marinette sat on her bed in silence holding her kwami close. They stayed like this for some time, Tikki was worried but didn't want to force anything out of her.

Wasn't to long after it had started to get dark when the kwami felt her chosen tense up. The little creature looked to her friend to se if she was ready to talk.

"Tikki I think I'm in love with Chat "

—-

 _ **AN: alright soooo heres chapter two. I tried to work on some of the writing issues lol there's a lot of them but I'm workin on it. I hope you all like this and it doesn't suck.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more cringe**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**An: so chapter 3 here we goo.i know My writing isn't the most proper and this makes the story fall behind I am workin on this lol. I hope your liking the story so far. Thanks for the follows and the reviews.**_

Marinette looked to her kwami for some kind of reaction or answer. With a warm smile Tikki flew from her chosen's hands, planting a kiss in her cheek.

" _Well what's wrong with that Marinette",_ the little kwami said with a shrug. Marinette quickly looked up to her small friend.

"What's not wrong with it Tikki, I've been in love wit Adrien with that last two years. Now I'm suddenly feeling things for a masked hero" the bluenette threw her arms up as she threw herself on her bed.

" I'm the worse Tikki", Marinette grumbled out before burying her face in her pillows.

" _No your not Marinette."_ , the kwami flying down to the bed and land next to her chosen.

" _Yes you've had feelings for Adrien all this time but have you really gotten to know him?"_ , Marinette looked up from her pillows to her small friend.

The puzzled look on the teen's face told the little goddess ,that she didn't see where she was going with this. Letting out a small sigh the kwami looked to her friend.

" _Marinette, you and Chat have been spending the last few months getting to know each other. Shy from his identity I don't think there Isn't anything you two haven't talked about."_ Tikki have a nod of satisfaction. Marinette opened her mouth to respond but was cut off when tikki kept talking.

" _Look Mari I'm not saying your felling for Adrien are gone or not real but there's nothing wrong with falling for someone after getting to know them." Flying up o rest on her chosens shoulder to comfort her._

Marinette looked to her little friend taking in what she had just said. Could it really be that easy she thought. Before she could dwell on the goddess's words, she heard the tell tale tapping notifing her that her feline visitor had arrived.

Tikki quickly flew away to her own little pillow hiding. Marinette stiffened as she looked up to her skylight to see his signature grin.

She hesitated to move from her bed, mind still reeling with the talk with her kwami.

Finally she stood and moved slowly to the trapdoor to her balcony. Again she hesitated as she opened the door. This earned her a confused look from Chat as he entered her room.

She took a sharp breathe as her heart skipped a beat at his excited grin. She needed time to think about this. She opened her mouth to speak.

Chat vaulted from roof to roof, faster than if he was chasing an akuma. Plagg has told him he needed to think about things a bit more.

His destination came into view his heart fluttering in excitement. The hero didn't need anymore time to think he had to tell his princess how he felt.

When he finally reached her roof his heart was pounding in his chest. Looking down through the skylight, he could see the bluenette sitting on her bed.

As he tapped on the glass he could've sworn that he saw the young woman tense up.

After a brief pause she looked over to him, then after yet another pause she got up to let him in. He gave her a curious tilt of the head trying to see what was wrong.

" Hello Princess, it's so good to see you", he took a step closer to her. To his shock Marinette backed away from him, as if he was some stranger or someone who wanted to harm her.

"Puurrrincess wha- ", he was cut off by the girl's hand thrust up to silence him.

Looking to the girl with wide concerned eyes, he watched as she looked away not wanting to make eye contact. The feline hero knew he saw a tear roll down her cheek as she opened her mouth.

"C-chat I need you to g-go", all the color drained from his face at those words. Grabbing hold of the hand that still lay in from of him.

"Princess if I've made you mad I am truly sorry", without a word she took her hand from his.

"Please Chat", his heart sunk when Marinette turned her back to him. He took a step forward ,as soon as he did she did the same.

Chat could feel his heart shatter at this point. He took another step only to be meet with the same response. A lump grew in his throat as he looked to the back of the young woman in front of him.

He searched his memory of their last few meetings, thinking of anything he could have done to upset her. Nothing came to mind, little good it would do him.

It was very clear she wanted nothing to do with him right now.

" Princess if somethings bothering y-", again he was cut off by a hand.

"No Chat please I can't see you right now", with those last words she took a few more steps from him.

Watching her take those steps, crushed the shattered pieces of his heart. Standing still for a moment trying to take in what was happening.

"You can't see me?", Chat was fighting tears at this point. When she didn't answered move to answer he continued.

"Please Mari, tell me what's wrong." He could see her flinch away, when he had called her that.

A few moments of waiting for a response,but the bluenette made no moves. Neither of the two teens had moved from their spots for what seemed like forever.

By now Chat could the warm wetness rolling down his cheeks. Bringing his gloved hand to his cheek, he felt the warm streak they had left down his face.

Taking a step back, he felt his breathe hitch in his throat. Quickly turning on his heels, Chat made his was across the room to the skylight to her balcony. Once he had the trapdoor open quickly without looking back jumped out into the night.

Unbeknownst to him the bluenette has crumbled on the spot in a fit of soft sobs.

The blonde hero made it a few rooftops away from the bakery, before her stopped to catch his breathe. Dropping down into a alley and leaning up against the wall.

After catching his breathe ,it was finally time for him to let out all the emotions he was holding in. Hot tears began to stream down his face ,setting his mask as they went.

Thinking on it he was glad the mask was magic, or it would have fallen out by now.

After a few minutes of sobbing in the darkness ,Chat took deep had he taken this so hard he thought to himself.

Sure Marinette was an amazing friend, but he had just realized his feelings for her. So why had her rejection hurts so much. He stood ready to make his way home, he needed time to think.

Finally calming down Chat jumped out of the alley back into the night to home. On the way his mind was filled with nothing but Marinette.

Only stopping to think about all the Camembert he'd had to give to Plagg to make up for this.

Once finally through the window of his room, quickly making his way to the small fridge kept in the corner. After grabbing the wheel of stinky cheese he made his way back across the room.

After opening the cheese and leaving it in the desk chat finally dropped his transformation. Within an instant he was face to face with a infuriated Plagg.

" _Are you freakin kidding me, what happened to thinking about things."_ , not even wanting to deal with his Kwami's anger. Adrien simply pointed to the cheese on the desk, and made his way to his bed. He heard the irritated huff as the little cat went and got started on the cheese.

Curling up on his bed the young teen let all his emotions out again.

As he sobbed silently in lot his pillow ,his kwami flew beside him to grant him some comfort. The teen turned to look at his small friend eyes filled with tears.

The small god flinching away, his own heart sinking. The black cat chosen were always troubled teens, each was troubled in their own ways. Adrien wiped the tears from his cheeks as he opened his mouth to speak.

" Am I just unlovable Plagg", the teen asked with sorrow in his voice. The kwami being taken back by the dark question.

" _Kid why would you say that",_ the tears started to flow even more as Adrien opened his mouth again.

"My father doesn't care about me , ladybug only ever wants to push me away and now Mari ", the teen was now fully crying letting all his emotions go.

" _Nah Kid , your dads a jerk sure but he cares about you, Ladybug she's just a little uptight comes with being a heroine. And Marinette maybe she's just having a bad day. Don't let it get you down" ,_ the sobs had softened but not stopped. The black cat laid down on the boys pillow hoping to give the boy as much comfort as he could.

"Thanks Plagg", Adrien thought the the little kwami had a point. Maybe he just needed to try talking to Marinette again.

 _ **so here's something , sorry it's short wanted to get something out. Got the new QuanticDream game Detroit Become Human. My times been spent to that feels roller coaster of a game with all its brutal choices. So I hope this isn't to terrible hope ya like it if it is terrible sorry and I hope you'll stay tuned for more chapters.**_


End file.
